Goodnight Kisses
by Riri-chi
Summary: "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye." It's her chance to shine and it's his chance to achieve his dream. Lost loves rise from the past and hearts are torn apart. How will their love survive when they are far apart?  After all, love can go far in so many ways.


**~g o o d n i g h t kisses~**

_empty frames_

_pictures torn apart_

_no goodnight kisses anymore_

** S**ummary: "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye." It's her chance to shine and it's his chance to achieve his dream.  
Lost loves rise from the past and hearts are torn apart. How will their love survive when they are far apart?  
After all, love can go far in so many ways.

**A/N:** Hey, so I decided to spice up the Kutau section with some tragic love story. And no, no one dies so do not assume.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new Kutau story of mine for it will be one of my works alongside Love At Seventeen which is my Rimahiko fanfic.  
This story follows through with both the anime and manga yet there are twists. Also, this is the prologue so you can understand better as to why the real first chapter will start off from where it is. Please enjoy and I disclaim this entire story.

* * *

00. Prologue

Her slender fingers rose into the air as she stretched with all her might. It has been weeks after her manager's wedding and things were returning to normal again. It all seemed like a dream with everything that had happened. With each passing emotion, she had never felt so alive. Her heart finally mended back together after it tore apart, piece by piece, from the rejection of true love. Her mind, soul, and heart belonged to her one and only brother, Ikuto. She fought hard for him and struggled at times to keep up with her singing just for him. However, she started to doubt her real reason for singing. She realized that she wasn't singing for Ikuto but for herself and her fans. Yet, in return for all of that sadness, she gained a new love and had never been happier.

She continued to stretch before blinking at her surroundings. Her luminous, violet eyes stared at the area around her. It was her practice studio. The walls were painted with an acrylic, cream color as a mirage of mirrors surrounded her followed by a long bar that was stretched from one end of the wall to another. Finally, the large window on her left showed a gorgeous view of the small town of Seiyo.

The young lady, Utau Hoshina, continued to practice her dance routine for an upcoming performance that was left unknown to her. She found it strange that her manager wouldn't speak of any details on the performance itself. All she knew was that before the performance, something major would happen. Utau shrugged it off and stretched out one leg up onto the long, medal bar. Her hand leaned inward towards her foot as she stretched her muscles out. It was proper preparation or a basic warm-up she did before doing anything physical.

"Okay, let's start," she told herself inwardly before pressing the play button on her stereo.

A mixture of beats and melodies, much like Utau's style, had swirled into the air as she stood in the middle of the practice room. As if on cue, she started her practice performance by bringing her hands straight up. She then twirled in the air and began to dance in a serene, elegant way. A few sweat-drops started to run down the sides of her face but she continued to dance. A smile formed upon her face.

Meanwhile, behind the practice room's door, Utau's manager, Yukari, and a group of what appeared to be talent recruits were watching as Utau gracefully danced across the floors of the studio. Yukari smiled as she watched a smile form upon Utau's face. She then took her glance away from Utau and towards the recruits' faces. Her eyes widened as they smiled and whispered while nodding. Yukari smiled secretly and turned back towards Utau.

'_Utau...'_ smiled Yukari.

Everything seemed like it was going perfect for Utau. Just perfect.

Utau slowly came to a stop to take a short break. She stopped the music as she panted short breaths from the extra practice that she had been doing. After catching her breath, she turned around and grabbed her towel and water bottle. She dabbed her forehead while drinking small amounts of water. Practicing for Utau was filled with determination and it always took her breath away so easily.

She continued to take her break before hearing a set of hands giving off an applause. Her blonde hair whipped into the air and she turned her figure towards the direction of the sound. Her eyes widened as she saw an unknown group of people stand right in front of her. Utau's eyebrow quirked in interest and confusion as she studied the figures in front of her. They looked professional yet at the same time they looked happy and content. Utau then turned her look towards Yukari and Yukari smiled. Something mysterious was happening and Utau didn't know what was up.

"Excuse me? Did you know that it is rude to interrupt a private performance?" Utau stood up and placed her hand on her hip.

A guy with dark black hair, that was standing in the middle, stepped up towards Utau and bowed. His short hair shined in the sunlight from the nearby window. He then lifted up his gaze towards Utau as he revealed his dark blue eyes. Utau narrowed her eyes at him.

"Deepest apologies Hoshina-san but we are here for business matters that concern you," he said.

"Oh? Well, I am truly sorry but I wasn't booked for a meeting. Now if you don't mind I am going to practice for a very important performance. It is, after all, time consuming." Utau said as she turned around to face the mirrors again. She knew this game and it happened to her every time. It was another con-artist company trying to buy her out and steal her talent for world-wide fame.

He smirked and a little chuckle came out of his mouth. Utau raised her hand in the air before she looked up into the mirrors. She watched as he stared at her through the mirrors with an intense emotion. In return, she gave him a harsh look but he only smiled.

"I can understand that but it seems that I have something that you need. Vice-versa, you have something that I need." he chuckled.

Utau crossed her arms and turned back around. Slowly, she walked up towards him and stopped right in the middle. She concentrated her look into his dark blue eyes. The look of honesty as well as a glint of amusement circulated in his eyes. She objected to fall into his trap but she decided to experiment by playing around. After all, you fight fire with fire.

"And let's just say I was interested? What would you say about that?" Utau smirked.

"I would say that your dreams are about to come true but only if you accept." he smirked back.

Utau glared at him and the atmosphere heated up as they continued to stare at each other. The remaining members of the group tensed as they watched their boss have a conflicting war of stares with a famous idol. Meanwhile, Yukari bit her bottom lip but narrowed her eyes. She knew what Utau was up to and it was going to be successful. She could feel it run through the veins of her blood and throughout her system.

"My dreams? Are you inquiring something here?" Utau asked.

"I can make your dreams go world-wide. Let me help your singing go throughout every radio." he touched her shoulder.

Utau slapped his hand away from her shoulder and looked back at him. She begun to question his actions but hey it was worth a shot. She was impressed but only just a bit. Maybe a little try wouldn't hurt?

"It will be in America, particularly in Los Angeles. You could become the next biggest hit in America, practically the world." he suggested.

More silence reigned in.

"Maybe a try?" Utau turned around and begun to dance again.

The guy smirked and Yukari smiled. Even Utau's guardian characters, Il and El, decided to come out from their nap to see a new development. They watched as Utau practiced her dance in silence. It wasn't until Il decided to slap El in the back... sweat-drop.

Utau's destiny was starting to slowly change right before her eyes. A new experience and a new way..

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuukai was walking along the riverside while kicking around a soccer ball. He sighed before rubbing his hand through out his rusty, auburn hair. His emerald, green eyes scanned his surroundings before another sigh came out of his mouth. He stopped kicking the soccer ball and sat down in the grass. He adjusted his blue cap that laid backwards on top of his head. The wind blew his light blue polo in a swift as he kicked up his legs and laid down in the grass. His khaki shorts remained still as he looked directly up into the sky.

Different shades of reds, oranges, and blues filled the air as the hues combined together to make different decorations. A slight wind shifted Kuukai's hair but he didn't mind.

"Yo, Daichi." Kuukai said.

"What Kuukai?" the green-haired guardian character yawned.

"Should I do it?" Kuukai asked.

"If it's to achieve your dream, then do it." Daichi started to snooze.

Kuukai sweat-dropped and turned his gaze towards the waters of the clear, blue river. He noticed how the waters were so calm and that it didn't have any problems at all. Everything seemed like it was a joke, well at least for the water.

He continued to stare at the water as he recalled the events of the last few months.

For a while now, Kuukai had been practicing hard for the soccer team for Seiyo Middle. Apparently, famous local soccer coaches were coming around within those months to watch for future new players. Especially the famous coach from Seiyo High, it was a rare chance for a middle school student to be on a high school team. This was a chance that Kuukai had been waiting for. A chance he **needed** to get. He practiced hard during the early mornings on weekdays and even in the late nights of the weekends. His health was beginning to improve as he decided to eat healthier foods such as vegetables and fruits to keep his energy high and well. Yet more importantly, he kept on practicing his soccer moves such as his kicks and secret moves to use. For his running, he ran his famous fifty meter dash with Amu each morning, much to Amu's emotions. He basically did everything he could to gain strength and become a better soccer player.

However, when it finally came down to it. That final moment where he would pay off his training and show off towards the coaches, Kuukai did the most tragic thing any athlete could do out in the field. To explain better, let's start with a flashback(1.)

_"This is the moment I have been waiting for, the moment where I shine." Kuukai posed a thumbs-up in the mirror._

_He was standing in the middle of the locker room all alone. Each player had already gone to show off what they had and Kuukai's turn was inching in at any moment. He was preparing for what could be the most important moment in his entire life. This moment could change everything for him._

_His emerald eyes shone into the mirror before he heard his name being called out from the outside. With one more good look in the mirror, Kuukai patted his cheeks and grinned before running out of the locker room and into the grand field of awesomeness._

_With everything set, Kuukai looked like a professional. He wore his green jersey which supported the school's colors. Underneath his jersey was a white short-sleeved shirt and to top it off, he had a matching pair of shorts to go along with his jersey. His lucky number was plastered on the back of his shirt and his knee-high socks comforted his skin as his white tennis-shoes fitted him perfectly. A true jock._

_Kuukai looked around as he came face to face with his soccer coach. Comforting him, the coach massaged Kuukai's shoulders roughly and gave Kuukai water._

_"Look here son, you go out there and do your best. Ya hear me?" his coach said._

_"Yes sir!" Kuukai grinned after taking a sip of his water._

_"What team are you proudly playing for!" the coach pumped him up._

_"SEIYO SIR!" Kuukai yelled except he sweatdropped for he thought this was like training for boot camp._

_With one final pat, the coach smiled and stepped away from Kuukai._

_Kuukai ran towards the field as he positioned himself in the center. He looked around at his surroundings as he saw the coaches watching him with intense yet serious looks. Another sweatdrop appeared but Kuukai dismissed it as he turned his look back at the goalie. _

_The goal._

_The thing that held his future._

_The thing that could guarantee his dream._

_The thing stopping him in his tracks to succeed successfully._

_He breathed in and let out a huge breath before he started to run towards the soccer ball that laid dead center between Kuukai and the goalie. The intense pressure began to build up as Kuukai ran closer and closer towards the goal. The rush of adrenaline filled his breath and body as he got closer. His vision became clearer and he aimed his leg towards the soccer ball. The friction between his foot and ground, however, caused a slight slip towards the left and Kuukai's eyes widened. The soccer ball flew into the air and it was too late. The ball was already heading towards the goal._

_It was then and there that time stopped just for Kuukai. The whole world stopped revolving as Kuukai slowly stopped and widened his eyes. The ball continued to head towards the goal and it hit the edge of the goal and the goalie acted quickly. However, the ball slammed towards the right._

_Inch by inch, the ball flew towards the right and Kuukai watched in hope that the goalie wouldn't make it in time. He watched._

_The ball._

_Goalie._

_The ball._

_Goalie._

_The ball slammed into the net and it was a one in a million chance. The coaches' eyes widened in surprise as they tried to rewind what just happened. Kuukai, on the other hand, smiled widely and he put up another thumbs-up._

_The coaches came towards Kuukai and some were showing sterned looks while others showed surprised looks._

_"How was that?" Kuukai smiled._

_"Luck. Kid, you got lucky." said one coach._

_"However, what would happen if that didn't make it into the net?" one coach questioned._

_"Yeah, I am not sure if that is team quality." said another._

_Kuukai looked at them in disbelief. However, one particular coach smirked and had a glint in his eyes. His blonde hair swayed against the wind as his green eyes watched Kuukai. He took out his phone and walked away from the scene. He was surprised by the moves of Kuukai._

_Kuukai couldn't believe his eyes. His future wasn't looking so bright after all. Yet he was oblivious towards that mysterious coach._

...

Kuukai sighed once more as he slammed his fist into the grass. How could he have done that? It was all because of that stupid slip. He looked back up before he got a call. Kuukai took his phone out and answered it.

"Yo?" he questioned.

"Kuukai Souma? This is the coach from Seiyo High." a voice said on the other end.

"I mean, hello! Sorry, but yes this me. I am Kuukai Souma. What can I help you with?" Kuukai's eyes widened.

"I was wondering if you were interested coming over this weekend for a tour of Seiyo High." the voice said.

Kuukai couldn't believe his eyes once again! Was this a dream come true? Was his hopes letting him have a second chance? Anything at this moment could happen and Kuukai wouldn't care. People could begin to fly. Aliens could come to Earth. Even time could stop! Okay, maybe not but the feeling was running through his blood. Shocked from the call, Kuukai remained silent and forgot about everything in that moment.

"Hello?" questioned the voice.

"Huh! Oh, I am sorry. But yes, I would love to. It is an honor." Kuukai grinned.

"Then I will see you then." And with a click, the call ended.

Kuukai grinned so happily as he picked up a couple of stones and began to throw them into the water. The sky turned into a mix of beautiful colors. Colors that could express Kuukai's mood which was truly being happy. Somehow he was given a second chance and he wouldn't let it go to waste.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the local train station. A girl with light brown hair and milk chocolate brown eyes stepped off the train. Her luggage behind her and a smile upon her face. She watched the scenery upon her environment as she held onto a four-leaf clover.

"I am back. Kuukai, I am back." she whispered.

* * *

And thus the world decided to change the fate of two lovers. The news blinded them for everything was going to change starting right here. And this was only the beginning...

* * *

**(1.) The flashback is in italics for Kuukai.**

**Plus Kuukai is correct in spelling. It can be spelled Kuukai or Kukai so don't complain on this after I just explained it right here.**

**This is the prologue so you can understand what is going on.**

**Reviews will make my heart whole again.**


End file.
